Encyclopedia
See also Category:Encyclopedia The Encyclopedia is designed to be an exhaustive resource for pros and fans to explore the Visionary Universe and Omniverse. It is designed to open a doorway into one of the most complex, and interrelated works of fiction in history. Along with its companion piece, the Chronicles of the Visionary Universe, the Encyclopedia gives a detailed breakdown of the entire body of work that comprises Visionary. Categories Canon Material annotated with links to productions and/or sources are considered full-canon, based on printed material. Apocrypha Material without such annotated links are speculation, projection or inferences developed through the wiki process. These listings should be considered canon until and / or unless material directly published presents direct contradiction. (See Canon and Apocrypha) Profiles and Headings Following is a list of all entry headings and definitions of how those headings work. Some that may require more explanation are hyperlinked to their own article. You will find that some of the information is broken into statistical figures, that allow Visionary characters to easily be translated into a role-playing game. Likewise, these will be hyperlinked to their own articles, and also categorized additionally under a Visionary Universe RPG Category. These are also handy in doing comparisons between characters. It should be noted that all entries statistics and data are based on the last chronologically known data for that entry, even though future stories could reveal unknown portions of their past, or leap to a previously unknown future. Sub-Entries *'Universe of Origin:' *'Known References:' Entries are created initially as sub-entries. As more information is created or added, they will upgrade to fuller entries. (See Template:Sub-Entry) Character Profile *'Created/Designed:' Creator / Designer of the entry. *'Universe of Origin:' Fictional Universe where the entry originated. *'Biographical Data' **'Real Name:' Legal name or birth name of the entry, if known. ***'Other Aliases:' Aliases currently used by the entry. ***'Former Aliases:' Aliases used formerly by the entry, now discontinued. **'Identity:' The extent or manner by which the entry is known to others and the public in whatever setting the entry operates. **'Occupation:' Paid profession or primary focus of the entry’s efforts. ***'Former Occupation:' Previous paid professions or primary focuses of the entry’s efforts. **'Species:' As listed, the species classification of the entry if known. ***'Race:' The racial grouping of the entry if known. **'Citizenship:' Any legal documented registry of citizenship status held by the entry ***'Legal Status:' The status the entry has in regards to any officiating law or law enforcement agencies with jurisdiction of the entry. **'Birthdate:' The date in local time (and PC) of the entry’s birth, if appropriate. **'Birthplace:' The place of the entry’s birth as localized as is known. ***(NOTE: This is sometimes listed as Creationdate and Creationplace.) **'Deathdate:' The date of death of the entry if known, in local time (and PC). **'Deathplace:' The place of the entry’s death as localized as is known. **'Sexual Orientation:' Designation of the entry’s sexual preferences. **'Marital Status:' Entry’s status in any form of known or legally recognized marriage relationship as instituted by the culture of the entry’s origin or current location. **'Relatives:' Known biological relatives and their relationship. **'Confidants:' Known trusted friends, or close relations. **'Allies:' Known individuals who have joined causes and / or pledged support to such causes. **'Major Enemies:' Those most opposed to the goals or vision of the entry or those who seek to undo or destroy the entry themselves, for even unknown reasons. **'Usual Base of Operations:' The area, as localized as known, where the entry operates out of or focuses their attention. ***'Former Bases of Operations:' Any location or place that used to be frequented by the entry. **'Religious Affiliation:' Any involvement, formal or otherwise in any cultic or recognized faith system. **'Group Affiliation:' Any membership, formal or otherwise, of the entry in any recognized, defined group. ***'Former Group Affliation:' Any memberships, formal or otherwise, formerly held by the entry but no longer held in any recognized or defined group. **'Extent of Education:' Extent to which the entry has been educated in any formal or informal setting or institution, and any degrees so attained. **'Languages Spoken:' Any languages, verbal or otherwise, the entry is conversant in. *'Physical Description' **'Gender:' Designation of the entry's gender if appropriate. **'Age:' Age of the entry, oldest known age of each entry is listed, given in standard earth based years. **'Height:' Measurement in feet and inches of the entry’s form from uppermost to lowermost point. **'Weight:' Measurement in pounds of the entry’s form, under normal earth gravity conditions. **'Eyes:' Number, type, color, functionality. **'Hair:' Presence, areas present, type, color, extent. **'Other Distinguishing Features:' Any other specific, or unique features of the entry which can be used to readily, or more easily identify them, specifically to distinguish them from other members of their race or species. **'Other Biological / Medical Features:' Focus on any specific biological conditions, systems or traits, or medically diagnosed conditions or traits of the entry. **'Hit Points:' A statistically based system used to provide a numerical standing of any given entry’s ability to withstand pain, exhaustion, or injury and to continue to function, remain conscious or alive. Hit Points are a combined reflection of the entry’s natural biological resistance and immunity or invulnerability, combined with their ability, their constitution and will to be able to maintain injury and persevere. In general, once a being reaches single digit hit points, they begin to suffer impairment, once they reach zero hit points they are rendered unconscious due to their injuries, and begin losing a point per minute (or round). Once they have reached negative 10, or are injured again while unconscious, generally, they will be effectively dead, requiring extraneous means of resuscitation. ***Due to the diversity of living entities, there are three classes of Hit Points: ****M = Mortal, those most close to normal measures, human standard, without superior abilities, ranges from 3-18 M points. ****S = Superhuman, those measured in beings who have been shown to possess powers and abilities which provide them a wider range of hit points, perhaps due to the powers and abilities they manifest, or a heightened resitance of their physical forms to injury. *****1 S = 100M ****I = Immortal, those measured in beings who have been shown to possess a high level of extensive powers and abilities and highly altered, enhanced and relatively invulnerable physical forms. *****1 I = 100S **All Hit Points are rounded down in fractions and any attempt to cause harm must total enough to cause a minimum of 1 point of the class held by the victim. Thus any blow causing M class points, must cause a multiple of 100 in order to actually register any harm to an S-class entity. **'Armor Class:' A statistically based system used to provide a numerical standing of any given entry’s ability to avoid harm through either physical imperviousness, exterior protection, or agility and dexterity to avoid such injury. Human standard is 0-10, with various enhancement, but still under fairly normal conditions, such normal range can extend to a total of -10. **'Intelligence:' A rating of the intelligence of the entry, focused on academic, intellectual based knowledge, and their ability to learn. Comparitive to IQ, this statistic uses a 3-18 human norm basis, with certain genius level intellects reaching 20. (3=30 IQ / 18=160 IQ on average) Factor: 8.8 appr. **'Wisdom:' A rating of the knowledge and insight the entry can bring to bear and apply in any decision making situation, this includes insight, intuition, understanding, maturity level and decision making skills. Normal human range is 3-18. **'Strength:' A rating of the physical strength of the entry, utilizing a lift/press model of comparison. Normal human range is 3-18, with humans who have followed a model of strength building and toning able to achieve an additional percentage of up to 18/00, which is an Olympic level strength. (3=30lbs / 18=400lbs / 18/00=600) Factor: 10lbs per point to 10 / 50lbs per point to 18 / 10 per .01 to 19 / 100lbs per point above). **'Speed:' A rating of the speed of an entry, comparative to a simple correlation of how many miles per hour the entry can achieve under their own speed, using a 3-18 normal range. (3=1mps / 18=10mps) Factor: .56 meters per point. **'Water/Air Speed:' A modification of their standard speed rating, but in water, or in the air (if they are able to fly under their own power). **'Stamina:' A rating of the ability of the entry to maintain a high-peak level of exertion and not suffer a degradation of physical abilities. Stamina determines how long an entry can sustain heightened performance before beginning to tire and weaken / slow. This also uses a 3-18 normal range for humans. **'Durability:' A rating of the ability of the entry to sustain harm or injury yet maintain peak performance, or operational performance. This more specifically refers to such factors as pain endurance, focus, and pain threshold, again, using a 3-18 standard human norm. **'Agility:' A rating of the ability of the entry to maneuver, dodge, bypass obstacles or perform other acrobatic feats in the course of physical activity. It concerns mostly factors concerned in such things as gymnastics. This also uses a standard human norm of 3-18. **'Reflexes:' A rating of the ability of the entry to unconsciously react to threats, or actions, to respond to any given situation, from first perception, to thought, to action. It also uses a standard human norm of 3-18. *'Paraphernalia' **'Clothing Specifications:' A description of the clothing types, materials and styles worn by the entry. **'Weaponry:' A description of any weapons of choice, or specific weapons used. **'Accessories:' A description of any accessories of choice, or maintained on the entry under normal conditions. **'Transportation:' Means and method primarily used by the entry in order to travel from location to location. ***'Design/Manufacture:' The source of origination of specific items listed in the entries above. *'Powers / Abilities' **'Fighting Skills:' Training, expertise or skill in any form of combat, be it hand to hand, weapon based, or otherwise. **'Abilities:' Summary of key skills and talents of the entry in terms of their ability to perform functions or tasks. **'Physical Powers:' A brief description of any species based, race based, or unique physical abilities and powers, focusing on those which are unusual or indeed unique. ***'Damage:' Number and range of hit points the entry can cause in damage using its various physical abilities and / or powers. **'Mental Powers:' A brief description of any species based, race based, or unique mental abilities and powers, focusing on those which are unusual or indeed unique. ***'Damage:' Number and range of hit points the entry can cause in damage using its various mental abilities and / or powers. **'Limitations:' Specific limits the entry possesses which may impair their abilities, powers, functioning or other factors. **'Source of Powers:' The origination of the powers listed above, through either genetic trait, mutagenic or science or otherwise enhanced. *'Personal Profile' **'Alignment:' Category the entry fits into in terms of world view and perspective along the lines of the balancing forces of existence: ***Lawful: Tends to lean toward order, direction, structure, what is best is what is set out. ***Chaotic: Tends to lean toward free will, spontaneity, and self direction, what is best is what feels best. ***Good: Tends to lean toward directions of selflessness and compassion above self. ***Evil: Tends to lean toward directions of selfishness and self-advancement above others. *'Psychological Profile:' A brief profile analyzing, in modern psychological terms and understanding the mentality, view and perspective of the entry, focusing on any dominant traits, or any potential disorders or emotional issues. *'History:' The revealed history of the entry. (See Template:Character Profile) Device Profile *'Created/Designed:' Creator / Designer of the entry. *'Universe of Origin:' Fictional Universe where the entry originated. *'Physical Description' **'Summary:' A brief overview giving detailed notes of the device’s appearance,structure, composition, etc. **'Length:' A measurement of the device along it longest measure. **'Width:' A measurement of the device along the perpendicular measure to length. **'Height:' A measurement of the device from it oriented bottom, or base, to top most point. **'Diameter:' Measurement around the device along both it’s short and long axis. **'Composition:' More detailed description of the materials constructing the device. **'Weight:' Measurement in pounds using earth normal gravity. *'Operating Specifications' **'Summary:' An overview of what the device is designed to do and how it operates. **'Power Source:' If the device uses energy, how that energy is generated or acquired. **'Power Requirements:' Description of the needs of the device in order to operate effectively. **'Operational Parameters:' Other specifications required by the device to operate optimally and what limitations exist on the device in terms of its ability to perform its designed function. **'Controls:' Overview of how the device is operated or controlled. **'Limitations:' Any known shortcomings of the device, its operations or functionalities. **'Purpose:' What is the device ultimately designed for, overall goal. *'Detailed Description' A more thorough, detailed description of the device in terms of specifics, limits, functions, etc. *'Significant History' History significant to the development, design, implementation, distribution or other factor of any device which is multiple or mass produced, the detailed history of any unique device or equipment. (See Template:Device Profile) Group/Team Profile *'Created/Designed:' Creator / Designer of the entry. *'Universe of Origin:' Fictional Universe where the entry originated. *'Identification Data' **'Full Name:' The complete name of the group or team. ***'Acronym Name if Used:' The acronym name if such is used in general terminology to refer to the group or team. ***'Other Used Names:' Other currently used names for the group or team. ***'Formerly Used Names:' Former names or incarnations of the group or team. **'Date Founded:' The date in local time (and PC) of the entry's founding as an organization, group or team. **'Date Disbanded:' The date in local time (and PC) of the entry's disbanding as an organization, group or team. **'Identity:' Degree or means the group or team is known to the general public in its domain of activity and beyond. **'Legal Status:' State of recognized incorporation by presiding governments or authorities and the relationship the entry has with the laws within its operating domain. *'Membership Data' **'Known Active Members:' The total number of active, known members. **'Known Former Members:' The total number of former or inactive members. **'Requirements for Joining:' Basic needs required or process of gaining membership status. **'Membership Status:' Is membership a paid position, voluntary, or otherwise designated. **'Membership Expectations:' Basic expectations held of active members. **'Specialized Training:' Training, specialized and general provided and maintained by the entry for its active members and required of active members. *'Operations' **'Area of Operations:' Whether the group operates under government, public, private or other designations in terms of its activities, authority, etc. **'Base of Operations:' The area, region or other localized area in which the entry operates. ***'Extended Operations:' Whether the entry involves itself periodically in extended regions of operations. **'Bases:' Known bases, structures, buildings or other centralized areas of operations deployed or built within the entry's ownership, use, or control. **'Limits of Operations:'Any specific limitations, self or outside imposed upon the entry which limit its effective ability to operate in certain juridictions, areas, or environments. *'Affiliations' **'Umbrella Organizations:' Any groups, organizations, agencies etc. which are overarching or overseeing of the current entry, in which the current entry is a branch, task force or other sub-group thereof. **'Splinter Groups:' Any groups, or organizations whose origins trace to the current entry, either as an expansion, division or other break. ***'Relational Connection:' Summary of relations with such groups, friendly, unfriendly, or otherwise. **'Allies:' Other organizations, groups, or teams with which the current entry is closely allied, or formally partnered with. **'Similarly Aligned:' Other organizations, groups or team with which the current entry, while not formally connected or partnered, knows of, periodically connects with or otherwise has interaction. **'Opposition:' Other organizations, groups, or teams with which the current entry is idealogically opposed, or other states of disagreement exist. **'Enemies:' Other individuals, groups or other organizations which have current states or intentions and actions of hostility toward the entry. *'Structure' **'Mission:' The Mission, goal or other purpose oriented aspect of the entry. **'Overview:' Overview of the organizational structure of the entry. **'Heirarchy:' ***Overview of the heirarchical structure, chain of command or other stratifications in the entry. **'Positions/Ranks:' ***Listing of known positions, ranks, or other title related levels within the entry, accompanied by a brief description and role description. **'Sub-Structures:' ***Listing of any sub-groups, chapters, task forces, committees, teams, specialized sub-groups within the entry accompanied by a brief description of their roles and purpose. **'Procedural Overview:' ***Detailed overview of the organization's purposes, means of operations, policies/procedures, restrictions, guidelines, enforcement, oversight, etc. **'Equipment/Resources:' ***Detailed overview and listing of all equipment, resources, financial and otherwise, facilities, uniforms, means and modes of communication, operation and support known to be maintained, owned or employed by the entry. *'History:' The known history of the entry. (See Template:Group Profile) Place Profile *'Created/Designed:' Creator / Designer of the entry. *'Universe of Origin:' Fictional Universe where the entry originated. *'Geographical Data' **'Planet:' Planet entry is located on. **'Continent:' Continent entry is located on. **'Standard Latitude:' Earth Specific, if known. **'Standard Longitude:' Earth Specific, if known. **'Geographic Description:' Summary description of the area in geographic terms, landscape, features, makeup, etc. **'Borders'(All borders describe the bordering areas of similar nature, so, for countries, the bordering countries, or for cities, the bordering cities, but may also name other types of place if there is no immediate defined parallel, such as countries that border deserts or oceans.) ***'North True:' ***'Northeast:' ***'East True:' ***'Southeast:' ***'South True:' ***'Southwest:' ***'West True:' ***'Northwest:' **'Sea Level' ***'Highest Point:' High point in relation to sea level of the entry. ***'Average:' The average point in relation to sea level of the entry. ***'Lowest Point:' The low point in relation to sea level of the entry. *'Atmospheric Data' **'Climate:' Summary description of the overall climate conditions of the entry, and which category they would fit in, such as tropical, arctic, etc. **'Temperature Range:' During a regular cycle (year), the range in average temperatures. **'Seasonal Change:' What seasons manifest in form in the entry’s reach. **'Precipitation Forms:' Various forms of precipitation that falls within the entry. **'Precipitation Average:' Average amount of varying precipitation in a given cycle. **'Atmospheric Description:' Summary of the air quality conditions and other air based factors. *'Flora Data' **'Types:' Listing of the categories of flora growth within the span of the entry. ***'Species Listing (Sample):' Sample listing of specific plants grown in the area of the entry (not exhaustive) focusing on the more typical and common, natural growth, not plants grown in artificial environments or cultivated to grow. **'Prevalence:' How widespread floral growth is within the confines of the entry. *'Fauna Data' **'Types:' Listing of the categories of fauna growth within the span of the entry. ***'Species Listing (Sample):' Sample listing of specific animals in the area of the entry (not exhaustive) focusing on the more typical and common, indigenous life, not animals imported, bred, or otherwise introduced into the area. **'Prevalence:' How widespread the animal population exists within the confines of the entry. *'Civilization Data' **'Dominant Species:' Species which dominates the area through either genetic or technological superiority. **'Social Type:' A listing of what type of society exists among the dominant species. **'Industrial Level:' A summary of the industrial level, if any achieved by the species. **'Prevalence:' How widespread the population of the dominant species is within the area of the entry. *'Significant History' Focuses specifically on history pertaining to the development of the land, society, or area that makes up the entry, such as dates of founding, discovery, incorporation, etc. and then any subsequent events which had a more profound impact on the entry as a whole. (See Template:Place Profile) Planetary Profile *'Created/Designed:' Creator / Designer of the entry. *'Universe of Origin:' Fictional Universe where the entry originated. *'Orbital Characteristics' **'Star System:' Star system the planet is located in. **'Aphelion:' The furthest point of the planet's approach to its orbital star. **'Perihelion:' The closest point of the planet's approach to its orbital star. **'Semi-Major Axis:' The distance from the center of the planet's orbital plane to its furthest point. **'Semi-Minor Axis:' The distance from the center of the planet's orbital plane to the point perpindicular to its furthest point. **'Orbital Circumference:' The cicumference of the planet's orbital plane. **'Orbital Eccentricity:' The amount of variance of a planet's actual orbit from its defined orbital plane. **'Sidereal Orbit Period:' The time for the Sun to return to the same position in respect to the stars of the celestial sphere, or one full orbit. **'Synodic Period:' The time for the planet to return to its same juxtaposition in the same placement in regards to its orbital star. **'Maximum Orbital Speed:' Maximum speed the planet achieves in its standard orbit. **'Average Orbital Speed:' The average speed maintained by the planet in its standard orbit. **'Minimum Orbital Speed:' The minimum speed the planet achieves in its standard orbit. **'Orbital Inclination to Ecliptic:' The Angular difference of the orbital plane of the planet from its plane of reference. **'Longitude of the Ascending Node:' Angle from the planet's position where its star is visible directly over its equator to the point it reaches the higest intersection with the orbital plane of reference. **'Arguement of the Perihelion:' The angle from the planet's ascending node to its perihelion. **'Satellites:' Significant orbitting bodies which exist in orbit about the planet. *'Physical Characteristics' **'Aspect Ratio:' The ratio from the planet's longer dimension to its shorter dimension. **'Ellipticity:' The flattening of the planet's spheroid shape, specifically its pole towards its equator. **'Equatorial Radius:' The Radius from a planet's core center to any point on its equator. **'Polar Radius:' The Radius from a planet's core center to the point of its poles. **'Mean Radius:' The Mean Radius is the average radius from the planet's central core to any given point on its surface. **'Equatorial Circumference:' Circumference of the planet about its equatorial perimeter. **'Meridional Circumference:' Circumference of the planet about its meridian, or a plane that stretches north-south along its poles. **'Mean Circumference:' The average circumference of any given plane through a planet. **'Surface Area:' The total given surface area of a planet. **'Land Area:' That portion of the total surface area which is composed of land masses. **'Water Area:' That portion of the total surface area which is composed of bodies of water. (In any such situation where a different form of sustaining liquid comprises bodies or large areas of surface area, they will either be added if in addition, or replace this heading with reference to the liquid.) **'Volume:' The total volume of the planet. **'Mass:' The total mass of the planet. **'Density:' The density of the planet overall. **'Equatorial Surface:' Surface of the Equatorial region of the planet. **'Gravity:' Measure of the gravitational pull or gravity on the planet's surface. **'Escape Velocity:' Velocity required by any given object in order to escape the pull of the planet's gravitational field. **'Sidereal Rotation Period:' The period for a planet to rotate once on its axis. **'Rotational Velocity at Equator:' Relative speed the planet is in motion on a rotational basis at any average point on its equator. **'Axial Tilt:' The inclination angle of a planet's rotational axis in relation to a perpindicular to its orbital plane. **'Right Ascension of North Pole:' One of two coordinates of a point on the celestial sphere when using the equatorial coordinate system, specifically in regards to a planet's northern pole, or northern axis point. **'Declination:' The second of two coordinates of a point on the celestial sphere when using the equatorial coordinate system. **'Albedo:' Ratio of scattered to incident electromagentic radiation power, most commonly light, a unitless measure of a surface or body's reflectivity. **'Surface Temperature:' The minimum, mean and maximum regular surface temperatures on the planet. **'Surface Pressure:' Refers to the atmospheric pressure, or general pressure essentially caused by the weight of the atmosphere of the planet. **'Ajectives:' Other terms closely associated with the planet and/or its inhabitants, or other terms known and used to refer to the planet. *'Atmospheric Constituents' **List of major gases or other elements which comprise the atmosphere of the planet and the percentages of those gases and/or elements present in the total mix. *'Planetary Structure' **'Shape:' The general shape of the planet. **'Composition:' Section detailing the composite materials which make up the general body of the planet. **'Internal Structure:' Section detailing the overall structural outline of the planet's interior, including core, crust, etc. **'Tectonic Plates:' Section outlining the individualized masses of land which shift as part of the planet's life cycle. *'Surface / Atmosphere' **'Surface:' Section detailing notations concerning the planet's variety, types and descriptions of surface conditions. ***'Extremes:' Sub-section which focuses on extremes of those surface conditions in terms of terrain, atmopshere or combinations thereof. **'Hydrosphere:' The presence of water, or other liquid element which plays a critical role in the planet's life cycle. (If the primary element of such a sphere is other than water, this term will be referred to as Liquisphere.) **'Atmosphere:' Section detailing the atmosphere of the planet, descriptions, boundaries, elements and any other distinguishing factors. **'Climate:' Section detailing the overall climate, focusing on any variety in standard climate conditions and contributing factors to such. **'Pedosphere:' Section detailing the outermost layer of a planet's surface, or its 'top soil' for want of a better term. **'Biosphere:' Section detailing the collective life forms of the planet with focus on its variety, types and impact of such on the planet as a whole. *'Use/Development Capacity' **'Natural Resources:' Section detailing the critical natural resources of a planet, not necessarily those utilized by the inhabitants, but what could be seen by others as viable, important and naturally occurring resources of the planet. **'Land Use:' Section detailing the primary uses of the land on the planet by its dominant or other species. **'Natural and Environmental Hazards:' Section detailing known hazards natural to the planet which may be faced by any occupying the planet, including, but not limited to, extreme conditions of weather, tectonic activity, land shifting, or other interactive elements of conditions. ***'Additional Hazards:' Sub-section referring to any other potential hazards of sweeping nature which may be faced on the planet, including those caused by any species among its biosphere, or other conditions whose source or cause extends beyond the planet's natural conditions. **'Bio-Geography:' Section detailing the impact, conditions or alterations of the planet's surface conditions as caused by the movement, settlement, or technology of any of its resident life forms. *'Space/System Characteristics' **'Solar System:' Section detailing the planet's relationship with its native solar system, including its orbital and rotational movement, relation with its parent star, other planets or other astronomical bodies within its region of space. **'Phases:' Section detailing the phases, or pattern of light/dark cycles the planet experiences as a result of its orbit and rotation in regards to its parent star. **'Magnetic Field:' Section detailing the planet's magnetic energy field resulting from its structure which enable the planet's life cycle to evolve atmospheric conditions and life. **'Satellites:' Section detailing any naturally occurring satellites of the planet, their condition, nature, orbit, relationship and history. *'Descriptions:' Ways in which the planet is described, categorized, referred or alluded to. This could include reference or views held by its native inhabitants, non-native inhabitants, or non-inhabitants. *'History:' An overview of the known history of the planet as a whole, focusing on those events, developments and influences which effect the planet as a whole or in significant ways. *'Future:' Section which looks at projected elements of the planet's future in terms of its unaltered projected life-cycle, its native star's changing influence etc. This section is different from projected or possible events unknown as yet which may alter, effect or even destroy the planet before the natural cycle of its life plays out. (See Template:Planet Profile) Racial / Species Profile *'Created/Designed:' Creator / Designer of the entry. *'Universe of Origin:' Fictional Universe where the entry originated. *'Origins' **'Point of Origination:' Point where the race / species originated as best as is known. **'Population:' Rough population estimate at peak of the race / species' development. *'Physical Characteristics:' **'Type:' Class of the race / species (humanoid, insectoid, bipedal, quadruped, etc). **'Physical Description:' A brief description of the body type and features of the race / species of the entry. **'Eyes:' Number, type, color, functionality. **'Fingers:' Number, types, placement, dexterity of use. **'Toes:' Number, types, placement, dexterity of use. **'Limbs (Type):' Number, types total of each, and functionality. **'Skin Type:' Color, composition, texture and durability. **'Body Hair:' Presence, areas present, type, color, extent. **'Average Height:' Average height range in a selection of typical members of the race / species. **'Average Weight:' Average weight range in a selection of typical members of the race / species. **'Hit Point Range:' Hit points operate as listed above, here are specifically listed in the average range exhibited in the typical members of the race / species. **'Armor Class Range:' Armor class operates as listed above, here it specifically lists the average range exhibited in the typical members of the race / species. **'Genders:' Range, and name of genders of the race / species born and their points of variation. **'Means of Reproduction:' How the race / species propogates. **'Life Span:' Average lifespan of the typical member of the race / species. **'Developmental Stages:' Physical, mental, and emotional development stages of a typical member of the race / species. **'Dietary Needs:' Specific needs of the race / species of consumables in order to maintain health, energy and functionality. **'Environmental Needs:' Specific needs of the race / species from the environs in order to maintain life, health, energy and functionality. **'Physiological Description:' A summary view of the race / species biological, neural and other systemic means of operation, all that is known concerning their physiology. *'Abilities' **'Means of Identification:' Means, methods and modes the race / species uses to identify themselves with others. **'Means of Communication:' Means, methods and modes the race / species uses in order to communicate in daily life. **'Intelligence:' A rating of the intelligence of the average member of the race / species, focused on academic, intellectual based knowledge, and their ability to learn. Comparitive to IQ. **'Wisdom:' A rating of the knowledge and insight the average member of the race / species can bring to bear and apply in any decision making situation, this includes insight, intuition, understanding, maturity level and decision making skills. **'Strength:' A rating of the physical strength of the average member of the race / species, utilizing a lift/press model of comparison. **'Speed:' A rating of the speed of an average member of the race / species, comparative to a simple correlation of how many miles per hour the entry can achieve under their own speed. **'Water/Air:' A modification of their standard speed rating, but in water, or in the air (if they are able to fly or swim under their own power). **'Stamina:' A rating of the ability of the average member of the race / species to maintain a high-peak level of exertion and not suffer a degradation of physical abilities. Stamina determines how long an entry can sustain heightened performance before beginning to tire and weaken / slow. **'Durability:' A rating of the ability of the average member of the race / species to sustain harm or injury yet maintain peak performance, or operational performance. This more specifically refers to such factors as pain endurance, focus, and pain threshold. **'Agility:' A rating of the ability of the average member of the race / species to maneuver, dodge, bypass obstacles or perform other acrobatic feats in the course of physical activity. It concerns mostly factors concerned in such things as gymnastics. **'Reflexes:' A rating of the ability of the average member of the race / species to unconsciously react to threats, or actions, to respond to any given situation, from first perception, to thought, to action. **'Fighting Skills:' Any known information concerning martial or other fighting forms utilized by the typical members of the race / species or developed by that race / species. **'Physical Abilities:' As above, but focuses on the specific abilities common to the race / species. **'Mental Abilities:' As above, but focuses on the specific abilities common to the race / species. **'Limitations:' As above, but focuses on limitations common to the entire race / species. ***'Damage:' As above. *'Psychological Notes' **'Sense of Identity:' The underlying sense of purpose or identity of the typical member of the race / species. **'Dominant Profile:' The overall profile of the race / species as a collective whole. **'Standard Needs:' The standard needs from a psychological perspective of the typical member of the race / species. **'Standard Strengths:' The standard strengths from a psychological perspective of the typical member of the race / species. **'Psychological Point of View:' A summary of the underlying principles which guide the psyche and world view of the race / species as a collective. **'Common Abnormalities:' Disorders, issues or other aberrations which occur with some level of frequency within the race / species. *'Relationship Notes' **'Interpersonal Style:' A summary overview of the relational styles typical of the race / species. **'Recognized Relational Connections:' A listing of all social, familial, or other recognized relational types of the race/species as practiced in their normal cultural environs. **'Standard Relational Needs:' The standard needs from a relational perspective of the typical member of the race / species. **'Standard Relational Strengths:' The standard strengths from a relational perspective of the typical member of the race / species. *'Sociological Notes' **'Structure:' Overall structure of the society in terms of infrastructure and form. **'Stratification:' Any system by which its citizens are ranked or classified. **'Organizational Structure:' The formal and informal supports, structures and infrastructure of the society. **'Dominant Philosophy:' Overarching philosophy and direction of the society as a whole. **'Governmental Form:' Type and structure of government, formal or informal. **'Recreation Forms:' Typical means by which members of the species or race/ society recreate. **'Tendered Currency:' Monetary form used for the exchange of services and goods. **'Group Formation:' The means and types of groups, formal and informal that are present within the race or species' society. **'Social Standards:' Summary overview of the dominant standards and values held by the society. **'Imposed Social Standards:' Summary overview specifically of those standards enforced by any form of policing or legal structure. **'Enforcement Methods:' Means used by the society to enforce imposed standards or laws. **'Health Services Offered:' What services, formal, informal, private or otherwise are offered to the citizens. **'Formalized Education:' The formal structured education system employed in the society. **'Social Services Offered:' Other support services or systems used to provide for the race or species. *'Cultural Notes' **'Mores:' Dominant and most influential views and beliefs held by the society in terms of its ethical philosophy. **'Principles:' Values upheld by the society as delineating their beliefs, identity and structure. **'Norms:' The patterns of behavior, or expected behaviors practiced by the race or species. **'Identification:' How the culture of the race or species identifies and views itself in relation to others. **'Standards:' Less central, but still common values and expectations held of each other within the race or species or culture. **'Icons:' Noted individuals, symbols, practices, traditions or faith systems held up by the race or species. **'Rituals:' Practices and traditions used to lift up, mark, celebrate or sanctify important moments and beliefs from a cultural perspective. **'Practices:' Commonly held actions or sequences practiced by members of the race or species. *'Technological Notes' **'Level of Development:' Overview of the technological development level of the race or species. **'Base of Technology:' Mode or primary means their technology is developed. **'Science Forms Practiced:' Summary listing of the types of sciences explored, researched or otherwise practiced by the race or species. **'Notable Advances:' Specific, advanced or unique advances made by the culture, race or species in their development. **'Availability:' The extent the technology is readily accessible to the members of the race or species. **'Developed Power Sources:' Power sources used by the race or species to provide for their technology. **'Effectiveness:' Summary overview of the level to which the technology, power use and other facets of the race or species are effective in their application. **'Unique Accomplishments:' Summary of any unique technological accomplishments of the race or species within their history. *'Theological Notes' **'Organized Religions:' Those religions practiced by the race which have a level of organization, structure and teaching recognized by the society, race or species at large. **'Structures:' Summary overview of the belief, tradition and others structures of those organized religions. **'Stratification:' Any level of ranking or division amongst the faithful of the religion. **'Cultic Practices:' Overview of the faith based practices of the culture or race / species. **'Dominant Doctrines:' Fundamental beliefs central to the organized religions which govern their teachings. **'Social Status:' The way the religion is perceived and esteem given it within the society. **'Rituals:' Practices and traditions used to lift up, mark, celebrate or sanctify important moments and beliefs from a religious perspective. **'Population Participation:' Percentage of the population who are active in the practice of the faith. **'Sacrosanct Dedications:' Recognized and sanctified recognitions on a personal, communal, and social level. **'Dominant Theology:' Overview of the theological teachings of the religion. **'Dominant Belief System:' Overview of the central and other beliefs of the religion. **'Variant Belief Systems:' Variations or sects of the religion. *'Arts' **'Forms Practiced:' Listing of various types of art forms practiced by the race or species and a description. **'Social Status:' The status accorded art, artists and art practices within the society. **'Dominant Philosophy:' The guiding principle and belief behind the generation of art. **'Notable Examples:' Outstanding, unique or other specific contributors to art historically. *'History' **'Significant Chapters:' A focus on significant or sweeping historical events which effected a larger percentage of the race, species or society. (See Template:Racial / Species Profile) NOTE: Specific entries may include additional customized headings to help lift up unique or specific information. Also new, more specialized templates will periodically be created as need arises for specific types of entries which do not fit properly in the context of any of the current defined templates. Additional Resources *Category:Encyclopedia Terms for a list of all defined terms from the profile headings *Category:Visionary Universe RPG for a list of specific RPG related terms and statistics *Category:Encyclopedia for a master list of all Encyclopedia entries *Category:Apocryphal Entries for a master list of intentional apocryphal entries Category:Admin Category:Content Terms Category:Guidelines Category:Periodically Updating Material Category:Primary Source Articles Category:Site Information